A Step Back In Time
by Kit12
Summary: Kits Travels Back In Time To Change The Horrible Future That Is Going To Happen, But When He Gets There He Learns A Secret He May Not Be able To Handle
1. Default Chapter

In a flash of light Kit appears in the middle Professor Snapes room. Quickly flicking a switch on his wrist Kit becomes invisible to the naked eye.  
  
" What was that !" Snape says as he pokes his head out of his office, " Guess it was nothing ."  
  
Kit turns and walks out of the door intent on finding the one who will ruin the future. as he goes he thinks to himself * I may just be a muggle but im gonna change the future one way or another *. Walking past the secret enterance of Dumbledores Office Kit makes his way to the Dining Room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dumbledore looks up from his desk were he was writing letters to students and mumbles, " Something doesnt "Feel" right. Putting the half writen letters in a neat pile , he walks down the stairs and out the secret door. Using his keen senses Dumbledore follows the invisible stranger into the Dining Room and says, " Whoevers here show yourself!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
" Oh ****! How did he find me? " Kit swears under his breath. As Kit turns and starts to run out the door Dumbledore reachs out with a hand and grabs the back of his stealth suit.  
  
Pulling Kit to face him Dumbledore Says, " Whoever you are you are not welcome here ! "  
  
Kit Flicks the switch on his wrist and becomes visible , allowing Dumbledore to see him , " I came here to change the future , " Kit says through Gritted teeth, " And no ones going to stop me "  
  
Dumbledore, Setting Kit Down , Puts a spell of paralyzation on him and says ," Hmmm.... Were are you from...I can sense a power in you like no other...Its not Magic i can tell you that...Hmm.....Interesting...Boy stick your hand towards that wall over there and say Pyroflamnico ... To any wizard it should shoot a stream of fire...but to you...i want to see the effects..."  
  
Kit , Now having the ability to only move his right arm, Sticks his right arm out and says the word. As he does a bright light emerges from his palm and streaks across the room. As the dust clears Dumbledore and Kit can see a 10ft. by 10 ft. circulat hole in the wall.  
  
With a Twinkle in his eye Dumbledore says to Kit, " Ohh Hooo....You have the Essence of Pure Magic in you... That means you dont need a wand...Ohhh..You must become a student to learn to harness your powers...I could teach you personally..."  
  
Kit looks at Dumbledore with a dazzed and confused look on his face and says ," No way gramps...I still have to change the future..."  
  
"Hmm.....Let me take you to my office...We can talk about this over some snacks...Lemon Drops if you like ... I've become so fond of them myself ," And with that Dumbledore leads Kit to his office.  
  
* * * * *  
  
" Hmm....How does this Sound...If you become a student and allow me to teach you personally...Then I will allow you to find the one that will destroy our future...," Dumbledore says as he pops another lemon drop into his mouth.  
  
" Fine...As Long as i get to walk around at night...By myself...I dont want you following me around...Then its a deal," Kit says as he stretchs out his arm to shake Dumbledores hand.  
  
" Ohh...This is gonna be so much fun...And you will learn alot from this experience..," Dumbledore says with a twinkle in his eye as he shakes Kits hand. 


	2. The Sorting & Feast

Kit mumbles to himself as he sits through the Sorting of the new students. As he turns his head he notices Dumbledore , A few seats down, Looking at him like he was suppose to be down there.  
  
"Hey I didnt want to be sorted," Kit mutters to Dumbledore," I think its just stupid."  
  
"Well you would have gotten to know the other kids better if you had," Dumbledore says to Kit, " And besides you look odd sitting up here with the Professors." And with that Dumbledore sits back in his seat forcing Kit to once again watch the sorting.  
  
As the sorting finishs Kit takes time to look around the entire room at the new students. And as he reaches the Gryffindor table Kit notices one of the new students, A girl younger then himself, staring at him. Looking back at her he notices that shes motioning for her friend to look too. Leaning back in his cahir, Kit sticks his fingers in a straight line towards the ceiling and produces a small ball of light which he sends flying around the room. Chuckling to himself as the students duck as the ball passes over them, He notices one student, Draco Malfoy to be exact, try to disspell the ball. Laughing out loud now , Kit sends the ball of light hurtling straight for Draco and watchs as he flinches when it disappears just inches from his face " Well that was fun while it lasted," Kit mumbles under his breath, "I wonder what i should do now." "You , Boy, Will do nothing more then sit here and watch the feast, " Professor Snape Snaps at Kit ," Or I will personally find a way to expell you." "Spoiled sport," Kit mumbles soft enough so Snape can't hear it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few minutes later Dumbledore gives his Speach and the Feast begins. AS a plate of food appears in from of Kit, He pushes it away Muttering," Im not hungry." " You've got to eat something my boy, Keep your strength up," Dumbledore says as he grabs a roll off a plate. Kit gets up and walks to the Gryffindor table. When he gets there he walk moves between the two girls who were looking at him earlier and grabs a Cheeseburger. "Ladys, How are you doing today," Kit asks as he grabs the Burger. 


	3. Proving Myself...

"Were the hell are those girls going too?" Kit Mumbles to himself as he jogs to shorten the distance between them," Why cant they at least slow down!"  
  
A few minutes later Kit catches up to the girls and says ," Were are you ladys kids heading off too?"  
  
" None of your business!" Kitty says as she turns around and glares at him  
  
" Woah...Fiesty are we...," Kit says as he looks at Kitty ," Well you better head back to the Great Hall place or your gonna get in trouble....Me of course...I can go were ever I like..."  
  
" Whys that?!?!?" Nessa snaps at him,"Your Special arent you?"  
  
" You could say that...," Kit says to make her more interested, " Nothing special...I can just use magic without a wand...Unlike you Witches..."  
  
"Bet you can't!" Bunny says to Kit as she turns around and looks at him.  
  
"Betcha I can..." Kits says as he puts his hand out, Palm facing a wall. With'n seconds there is a hole in the wall and the girls are all standing with their mouths wide open. With a smirk on his face, Kit turns to the girls and says, " Anymore bets...?"  
  
Kitty stands there and crosses her arms and says ," What makes me think that isnt just a unique power of yours...?"  
  
"Fine you want more proof...Then brace yourselves...," Kit puts his arms out and starts to consentrate. A few moments later the girls are floating in the air along with a few of the tiles from the floor and Kit is glowing blue. His eyes white, Kit looks at the girls and growls, " Want more proof?"  
  
" No no we're convinced.." Kitty Wimpers as she floats in the air along with Bunny and Nessa," Now if you would please put us down."  
  
With a smile on his face Kit drops the girls and watches ans they all start saying ouch and holding their bums," Hehehe...Happy?"  
  
"You didn't have to drop us!" Nessa snaps as she stands up," And besides...You've proved you dont need a wand like the rest of us...Now...Why are you here..."  
  
Burying his face in a hand and sighing , Kit turns to Nessa and says , " That is a story for another time." 


	4. The Whomping Willow & Hogsmeade

Kit stands there as the girls head back to the Great Hall. Professor Snape, Definatly pissed and ready to expell someone, stands there cross-armed and staring at Kit.  
  
"And you were do you think you were off too...?" growls Professor Snape as he makes his way over to Kit ,"I'll have you expelled if you even slip up once...Got that...Your "kind" isn't welcome here...."  
  
"Woah, Dude chill-out, I'm not gonna get into trouble...Promise..." Kit says sarcasticly as Snape makes his way back to the Great Hall. Once Snape gets out of hearing distance Kit mutters under his breath," Whats that dude got shoved-up his A$$!?!?!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that day Kit is walking down by the lake , Making his way towards the Whomping Willow. Leaning down he picks up a pebble and levitates it over to the Whomping Willow. Watching as it goes crazy , Kit creates a shield around himself and walks over to the trap-door.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Once he gets to Hogsmeade he takes a table and asks the Bar-Keep," Could I get a pop please..."  
  
"Hahahaha....I don't know were your from boy but we dont serve muggle drinks here...," The Bar-Keep says with a grin on his face.  
  
"Fine then...Get me a butter beer please...," Kit mutters as he leans back in his chair, totally exhausted," Man .. I need to get a Girl-Friend...Something to help me get through this insanity."  
  
"Here you go sir...," The Bar-Keep says as he hands Kit his butter beer," Hope you enjoy it."  
  
"Thanks...and I will Dont worry...Now if only Girl-Friends were as easy to get as this butter beer," Kit chuckles to himself as he takes a sip," Dont the students come here later today...I better not run into Snape."  
  
Leaning back in his chair, Kit takes another sip and waits for the regular students to get there. 


	5. The Three Broomsticks

Kit leaned back in hs chair, Sipping his butter beer just as the three girls from before came in. All three girls took a seat on the far side of the tavern and eyed him suspiciously. Bringing the mug back up to his lips, Kit watched the three intently noting their every move.  
  
"I'll take another butter beer please," Kits says as he turns to the bar-keep.  
  
  
Over at the other table the girls are eyeing Kit and conversing in whispers.  
  
"Whats he up too?" Kitty says as she waits for her butter beer.  
  
"I don't know, Maybe hes getting ready to destroy us." Bunny says with a wimper.  
  
"Bah! that can't be, He's not that evil looking is he?" Nessa says as the butter beers get to their table.  
  
Taking a sip of her butter beer Kitty looks at Kit and frowns, saying," I think he's working for He Who Must Not Be Named."  
  
"How can that be! He seems like a good guy." Nessa says as she takes a sip of her butter beer.  
  
What makes you think he's that evil?" Bunny says as she sets down her mug.  
  
"Well here's my theory. Well we never see him at all during the class periods, so he must be doing something." Kitty says as she picks up her mug and takes a swig of the butter beer.  
  
Back at Kit's table, He sits patiently waiting for his butter beer. As he waits Kit takes time to watch the girls.  
  
"I wonder what they're up too?" Kits mumbles to himself as he stands up . Turning to the bar-keep he says," Cancel that order of butter beer."  
  
Kit walks out the door and into the empty street... 


End file.
